


In Debt to You

by orphan_account



Category: Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, Youtubers, jacksepticeye, mark fischback - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst and Dark Humor, I'm not very good at tags so bear with me, Implied abuse, Light BDSM, M/M, More angst, Sam Septiceye - Freeform, Second-Hand Embarrassment, abuse of Alcohol, and Sean is in debt to him and has to work as his personal servant, authority kink, fluff here and there, future smut, implied rape, maid kink(?), so darkiplier is king of hell a.k.a mister Lucifer, yep I even added Jacks mascot in there too, yep it's maid kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean sat there on the cold, hard ground of his bathroom, quivering on the ground, small whimpers escaping him. Bruises ran up and down his arms, and the blood from a badly cut lip ran down his chin. His entire lower body was sore and broken. How? How could this happen? What did he do this time, he didn't deserve this, did he? Maybe he did, he probably did something wrong again.<br/>"<i>I did something again, what did I do wrong? Why am I so bad? What did I do?</i>" Sean thought helplessly. He was just about to stand up to clean himself up when he felt something cold at the back of his neck, and the already dim lights flickered rapidly before going out.<br/>"<i>What the hell? What's going on with the ligh-</i>" but his thought was cut off when he saw a tall figure suddenly apparate in the darkest corner of the bathroom. Sean could only see the apparition from the abdomen down, for that was the only portion of moonlight from the window that he stood in. The rest of his was in perfect shadow, and that's when the alarm bells started ringing in Sean's head.<br/>"<i>Who is this?</i>"<br/>We'll have to figure this out for ourselves, won't we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Debt to You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay you guys, this is my first professionally written, multi-chapter fanfic I've ever written, so please bear with me. I'm sorry for any mistakes I make and/or wrong information I write. If anything is seemingly wrong, or if you would like me to change anything, please tell me and I will do so. Please, tell me what you think about this and leave a kudos or recommend if you like! Thank you for reading this, it means a lot to me! And thank you, to the artist of Konoira on tumblr for inspiring me with your art, your're so talented and I love your Hannibal AU, thank you so much! (Also, tell me if I need to tag anything else because I'm really bad at tagging sorry) But without further ado, here we go! Love Ya'll!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we see Sean beaten and bruised. So when a sudden and mysterious apparition appears, he's offered a deal. Does Sean take the offer? Or does he continue his abused existence? And most of all, who is this man that appeared before Sean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there, you made it to the first chapter!... even thought that's not a huge deal to you maybe, it is to me, because it means that you took the time out of your day to read this, yay!

    Sean sat there on the cold, hard ground of his bathroom, quivering with small whimpers escaping him. Bruises ran up and down his arms, and the blood from a badly cut lip ran down his chin. His entire lower body was sore and broken. How? How could this happen? What did he do this time, he didn't deserve this, did he? Maybe he did, he probably did something wrong again.

    " _I did something again, what did I do wrong? Why am I so bad? What did I do?_ " Sean thought helplessly. He was just about to stand and clean himself up when he felt something cold at the back of his neck, and the already dim lights flickered rapidly before going out.

    " _What the hell? What's going on with the ligh-_ " but his thought was cut off when he saw a tall figure suddenly apparate in the darkest corner of the bathroom. Sean could only see the apparition from the abdomen down, for that was the only portion of moonlight from the window that he stood in. The rest of his was in perfect shadow, and that's when the alarm bells started ringing in Sean's head.

    " _Who is this?_ " 

    "Hello, Sean. It seems you're in a bit of a bind there... Do you mind if I help you out?" The stranger's voice was deep and smooth, and it would sound like quite the kindred voice if it weren't for the fact that he stood halfway in the shadows. Sean was speechless, this dark figure somehow knew his name, and he was offering his help. It would be great to have help, but to take it from a mysterious stranger seemed sketchy. But then again, Sean could use all the help he could get, so he took a risk.

    "Yes, I want you help." Sean said, his voice weak but determined. He could see the gleam of the shadowy man's teeth as he smirked.

    "Wow, so willing. I wasn't expecting that to be completely honest. Just say what you want done, and I'll, 'help out'." Sean could see the faint outline of shadow of the man's arm, making quotations around the words, "help out". The alarm bells in Sean's head were still ringing, they were screaming for him to not trust this shadowy person, but Sean didn't care. He wanted this man's help.

    "I...I want to get back at my boyfriend. I want him gone, I don't ever want him around me ever again. This is what he does to me-" Sean gestured to his bruises and cuts, vaguely pointing out the fact that his boyfriend has also forced himself upon Sean. "-Just make sure he'll never do this again. I want justice." When he finished, the shadow man nodded, lifting his hand and extending it out to help Sean up.

    "It's a deal then, Sean. I'll take care of everything from here." He took Sean's hand and helped him up, shaking his it afterward to seal the deal. Things seemed a lot colder in the bathroom now, and faint wisps of Sean's breath could be seen in the air. Something wasn't quite right, and not only was the air colder, but heavier, harder to breath in. The man turned around and began to walk out of the portion of light he stood in, heading towards the wall. Sean stopped him, calling out.

    "Wait, wait!" The shadow man stopped, and Sean could see the outline of the man's head turn back to look at him slowly. He gulped, having no clue as to what he had just done. "W-Who are you?" Sean could see the gleam of his teeth when the man smirked again, and a deep chuckled echoed in the dark bathroom.

    "I'm your worst nightmare." And he was gone, just like that. The lights flickered again, coming back on as dim as ever before. The air was light and warm again. Sean blinked a couple times, rubbing his eyes and looking around. Had he hallucinated? Did he seemingly just, blink him away? There was no trace that the shadow person was ever standing there. After about a minute or two of trying to process what had just happened, Sean just shrugged it off. It must of been a hallucination, his head was hit pretty hard during his boyfriend's assault. He was only seeing what he wanted to see, and it was nothing more than that. Or at least, that's what Sean thought until he heard a loud crash and a yelp.

    Sean whipped around, his heart beating fast. The lights wavered severely, the bulbs threatening to burst as the air turned severely cold again. And in just a heartbeat, it was over. Everything seemed to go back to normal. By now, Sean's blood was pumping and so was his adrenaline. He slowly made his way over to the bathroom door, carefully placing a hand on the knob and turning it. Sean expected the worst sight to greet him as soon as he opened the door, but expectations aren't always met.

    When he opened the door, he was greeted with nothing but the upturned sheets on the bed where his boyfriend had been sleeping, and the lamp on the nightstand had somehow fallen and shattered. But the biggest question was,  _where was his boyfriend_ _?_ Not that Sean cared if he had actually left, it was best if his boyfriend was as far away from him as possible. But the real question was what had actually happened to him. He seemed to just,  _disappear_.

    Sean looked around the house, checking the living room and the kitchen. Then checking the second bathroom and the spare bedroom. He even poked his head outside the door and looked around. The car was still there, which means he hadn't left the house, and he wasn't outside having a smoke. Sean's boyfriend wasn't anywhere, he was just  _gone_. What...What happened to him?

    Then Sean's mind clicked.  _The Man_.Was it actually not a hallucination? Was everything Sean saw and heard actually real? His head was spinning, and he gripped the door frame to to keep himself steady. What he had actually done, making sure that his boyfriend was never around him again, it happened. Everything was real an happening. The man Sean saw, the conversation he had, the deal he made. All of it was real.

 

~***~

 

    About a week and a half pass by, and the days seem to blur together. Sean's boyfriend is still missing, with no traces that he had ever existed with the exception of the leftover beating that still showed on Sean's body. It was so strange, to be  _free_ , so to speak. Sean could come and go as he pleased, without having the looming presence of his boyfriend keeping tabs where he went, without having someone tell him where he could and couldn't go. It was so long since he could just simply, y'know, go on a normal walk in the morning. He could even go and see the friends and family he had missed while in the relationship with his boyfriend, how long had it been since he's seen them? Was it... it had to have been nearly a year since he saw them.

    That's what he was doing right now actually, he was visiting his mother and father, as well as his brother, Malcolm, who coincidentally was also there visiting. It was so nice, to actually see them again. There was a period in Sean's relationship where he thought that he would never be able to see his family ever again, not that he ever went to see them every other weekend like some people do, but it made him so much more grateful for what he had after the things he had gone through. Sean's parents even had the same two cats like he remembered, both scruffy and a little more on the wild side. They seemed to watch him closer than what he remembered, but that was probably his anxiety getting to him.

     Sean scared his mother nearly to death when she saw the bruises running up and down his arms, and he was quick to make up a story. He said that he went out drinking a couple nights ago, and got into a fist fight with a couple other dudes. He didn't want to tell the truth, he didn't want his mother to worry about him, and the same went to his other family members. He didn't want them to worry, not for someone like him. He just wished he would've worn a sweater to cover his arms, why was he stupid enough to not go without one? It was harder to convince his brother when he saw them, because of course, it was bound to happen while Sean was there.

    "Sean... what's that you've got all over your arms?" Malcolm squinted at him, his gaze focused at Sean's arms. He tried to hide what ever he could of his arms with his semi-long sleeves, but Malcolm caught his wrist and stopped him. "M-My god Sean. What did you do, how did you get all these? What... What happened to my little brother?" Sean wrenched his wrist out of his hand, looking down at the ground awkwardly.

    "I-It was nothing. I just went drinking was all, got into a bad fist fight, ya hear? That's all it was, I swear." Sean told him, and Malcolm furrowed his brow.

    "It was him, wasn't it? He did this to you didn't he?" Sean looked up at him desperately, about ready to say something, but his brother stopped him. "I know that bar fight story of your's is a load of shit. I'm a  _writer,_ I know these things, I read people Sean. And I know that your're a shitty liar too, so it's no use to lie to me." Malcolm finished. Sean cursed himself in his head, how could he have forgotten? This was  _Malcolm_ we were talking about, the person who could read someone as if they were an open book.

    "It... I can't say. Please, just leave it alone. I don't want to talk about it." Sean replied, turning away from his brother. Malcolm sighed, reaching out to Sean, but he flinched away.

    "I'm sorry. I am sorry. Just please, don't touch me, please." Malcolm's heart broke seeing his brother like this. If he ever found whoever did this to his little brother, they were dead. Sean simply walked away, his brother helpless to do anything else. He hated to admit it, but he just couldn't help Sean.

...

    After that little ordeal with his brother, it was slightly awkward between the two of them. Furthermore, the cats were definitely more clingy than Sean thought. They followed him from one room to another, always seeming to get under his feet and watch him when he wasn't looking. But that's probably just how they're responding to me right now is what Sean thought. He read somewhere that animals can pick up on a human's emotions, and this is probably how they're reacting to him right now. It was when he was saying goodbye and getting ready to leave that they seemed the strangest, but again, he pushed the notion aside. He hugged his parents and brother goodbye, getting into his car to drive home.

The drive home was uneventful...

    Sean came home a little later than he had in mind, it was already about 10:45 at night when he walked through the door. What should he do now? Or, what would he do now? He would've probably made dinner despite how late it was, but he had already eaten while visiting. Television? No, there's nothing good on, especially if you didn't have cable. Sean remembered having a routine, being told what to do when and how to do it. It wasn't very nice, and it was controlling and humiliating to some degree, but it was a routine that was deeply engraved in his brain. So he felt lost having without having one. Sean was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard something that sounded like scratching. It scrabbling sounded as if it was coming from behind the door of the hallway closet.  _"What the fuck? What the hell could that sound be? It must be the damned mice, I thought we had that taken care of two months ago..."_ Sean thought to himself. He approached the hallway closet, putting a hand on the knob and opening the door.

     _"What in the actual fuck?"_ His parents cats where both sitting there, side by side as they looked up at him with intense gazes. Sean blinked several times, rubbing his eyes and gawking at the two cats. "H-How did you get here? Your're both supposed to be with mum and dad!" He shook his head in disbelief. How did his parent's cats even get here? How was that even possible? Well, a nearly acceptable answer came when the long haired one stepped out of the closet and stood in the living room, erupting into a ball of flames.

  Sean's eyes bugged when he saw the cat burn, but it wasn't over. The flames grew taller, assuming the shape of a tall and unnaturally thin figure. When the flames died away, a woman stood where the cat should've been. She had ebony skin and inhumanly long limbs. Her hair cascaded in flowing waves down to her mid-back, the color being whiter than snow. Her eyes were the strangest thing, for they where completely black besides the irises, which were a shimmering emerald green. The second strangest thing was that she seemed to be wearing normal office attire, with a plain white blouse and a dark green overcoat over it, and a skirt that was the same shade of green. She adjusted herself, brushing off the imaginary dust on her shoulders and turning her gaze to Sean, which made him want to pass out.

    "Wh-Who the hell are you,  _what_ are you?! Why are you in my house?!" Sean yelped, gripping the closet door frame to keep himself from passing out. The woman rolled her eyes, her gaze was sarcastic and calculating.

    "Well, if you ask me another few questions you would have the whole 'who, what, when, where, why, and how?'. But of course, that's not the point here." Her voice was the same as her stare, and it seemed to pierce his very soul. It felt cold again in the room.

    "So what is the point? Do you expect me to know the reason why your here, when I've never even met you?!" Sean could feel the adrenaline in his blood again, and he would've loved it if he could just run away.

    "Well, assuming that you don't remember the deal you've made with my Overseer, I'll make sure you yourself will be able to speak with him." She said, as if Sean was a client of some sort. She looked past Sean, clearing her throat before addressing the second cat that hadn't moved from his spot. "Mister Lucifer, a client of yours by the name, 'Sean McLoughlin' would like to speak with you."

    Sean turned back to the cat and saw that once again to his surprise, the cat had also burst into flames and assumed a shape. though this time the figure was broader, and it wasn't as tall as the woman. It was probably only about an inch or two above him, and when the flames died away there stood a familiar man, the one that had stood in the shadows and offered Sean a deal. The man that had gotten rid of the man that abused him every way possible. Sean could feel his heart in his throat.

    "Hello again, Sean."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the product of the inspiration of tumblr's great artists, and also to my Best Friend because she deserves everything. And to you guys, who actually took the precious time out of your day to read this story. That in itself means so much to me, thank you.


End file.
